


Her voice awakens me

by Void_Home



Series: I'm sorry for whatever I do, when I don't remember you. [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bodily Harm, Gen, kin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: [I got asked for more, and you receive!] The day she vanished, she left me a gift.





	Her voice awakens me

 

ʏᴏᴜ ᴍᴀʏ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ'ᴍ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ʜᴀɴᴅ

  


“Chat, I know you can hear me, love.”

Barely. It’s all blurry and confusing, lovebug. But I trust you. Even if Hawkmoth is screaming in my ears to kill you, to take your miraculous, to finish this. I would always trust you. Even if the roles were reversed. I think I’d join you even then. I suppose that’s why this happened a month ago. I don’t remember the catalyst, it’s typically bad feelings, but any sort of negativity would do.

But Chat was.. Different somehow. Maybe it was because he had a Miraculous.   
Every so often, he’d come free. Only for a short time though.

Now I was verging on one of my moments of clarity, I could tell because I could actually understand Ladybug. It wasn’t just-

And everything’s clearer, and Hawkmoth is silent. Turns out I’m right. I was getting close to one of those moments. I stumble mid swing, claws-previously aimed for the chest and heart- swiping through open air as I fall out of sync with my lady, and I’m subtly glad. The fresh blood on them already is enough. I hadn’t missed when I went for her stomach minutes ago. If I hadn’t come free moments ago, I’m sure I wouldn’t have missed this time either.

My assault stopped, Ladybug’s hand goes to cover her stomach and the torn fabric-and blood oozing out, too- and she looks almost hopeful. I give her a hesitant smile in return, shaking a bit as I step back, wringing my hands-spreading the blood between them- and start my usual bout of apologies, all pun free. Even as Blanc fully and wholly, I did not bother with my trademark cat themed puns. “I’m sorry Lovebug-- I can’t stop him!”

But angel that she is, she’s already shaking her head and hushing me. She comes close-unravelling something from her arm as she does- and hugs me. _How could she? I’d just hurt her. Not the first time either. But she still forgives me anyway, no matter what I do._ I lean into the contact after a second, arms hanging at my sides. If Hawkmoth were to take me back, he’d have some work to do to harm her in this moment. I would love to hug her back though.

“It’s alright, Chat. I know.” She whispers, arms moving subtly behind me. Wait. What was she doing? Before I can even turn to look she’s shaking her head, the hug she was using to keep me in place tightening. My ears flick back but I trust her. I always would. But everything was blurry again.

“I’m…” I can’t understand you, lovebug. Was that sorry? Or something else? What _are_ you doing?! Now I’m struggling. I don’t know what you’re doing and Hawkmoth is yelling to stop whatever it is I’m doing- I’m not doing anything, if I could snap out of his control on my own I **would**.- and I’m panicking that I may hurt you!

And you step back on your own. I bare my teeth habitually, hands patting awkwardly at my back- you’re still talking, but I can’t hear you, I want to know what you’re saying- until I find what you’ve done. A bow? I can feel it on my belt over where it becomes my tail, just below my baton. My expression relaxes, becomes more confused than angry as I pat it a bit more  before some clarity tells me, it has to be ladybug patterned, to blend in with her suit.

“To remember me by, Kitty cat.”

To remember you by? Are you leaving? I want to ask, but you’re running because Hawkmoth has me again, and I can’t talk at all. I’m tearing off the rooftop after you, screaming in rage, before _he_ starts taunting.

“You can run, but you can’t hide, Buggaboo! A dirty trick you played there, but I _forgive_ you!” He’s lost her, but Chat Blanc doesn’t mind. It was true. Ladybug could run as long as she wanted, but inevitably, he would find her. And when he did….

_I’m sorry Lovebug._

 

__


End file.
